The Seven Deadly Sins
by Raincatcher13
Summary: Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, gluttony. The seven deadly sins posses seven otherwise ordinary people. But when there's a free-for-all to destroy those crazed by the sins, these said people are going to have a rough time. Misaki POV.


A/N- Another Junjou Romantica fic! This is my second! And it's Misaki's point of view. I don't know if I've expressed this before, but I find writing JR and SiH fics incredibly hard. Don't get me wrong, I love the characters and stuff, but I find it so hard to write without making everyone totally OOC, or it just sounds weird. So please enjoy this!

The Sins Are Released 

The day was going just as planned. I went to Mitsuhashi then Marukawa, distributed things that needed distributing, and tried to soothe Aikawa's awful temper. She was on a horrible edge since Usagi had pushed his deadline even further. Again.

"Usagi-san," I call, "I hope you're done with that manuscript! Aikawa-san's gonna have a heart attack if you don't finish soon. You're already three days over!" I punctuate each syllale with the knife I'm holding, slicing into the vegetables, making hollow noises on the cutting board.

"It's fine," Usagi says. "She doesn't care."

_Oh dear. He's a mess. _Sure, he doesn't always look well-rested when he's going on these long writing stretches, but now? He looks like a zombie.

"Baka Usagi! Get more sleep," I bark, waving a finger at him.

He rests his head on the table. "What? Work more or get more sleep?"

"Both!"

He chuckles. "I can't do both at once, Misaki. You know that." He takes a long sip of tea. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Sorry, I can't just make the food appear magically. If you're that hungry, go out to eat. Or better yet, cook yourself."

Usagi laughs. "But it's your rent. I'm generously not forcing you to pay."

"Oh, I've paid all right," I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry, what was that you said?"

I slam the pan down on the stove. "Nothing."

After we finish eating, Usagi keeps working and I head to bed.

I've been trying to sleep for quite some time when I hear a loud noise.

"What on earth?" I mumble, throwing the sheets off and stumbling to the lamp.

A sudden pain hits my chest, so strong and awful I cough and cough until I choke up blood. Bright red splatters on the white sheets.

"U-usa-" I try calling for Usagi, but I can't talk, I can't breathe. Until a word flashes in my head.

_Envy. _

"Usagi-san!" I wipe blood from my chin and bolt out into the hallway, flinging open the door to his room. "Wake up!"

I walk a step into the dark room. Usagi flips on the light, sitting up. "Misaki? What's wrong?"

"I- I just..." I cough again, and more blood drips out of my mouth.

"I'm calling the hospital."

"No, no! I'm really-" cough- "o-okay. Really, I'm fine, Usagi-san. Don't."

He grabs me and lays me down on his bed. "Rest, Misaki."

"I'm okay."

"You're not. Sleep."

I rub my eyes. "Alright."

When I wake up in the morning, it's raining. I cough, but thankfully, there's no blood. I brush my teeth, get dressed, and walk down the stairs.

"Oh. I finished my manuscript, so let's go find something to do today, okay?" Usagi says when I walk downstairs.

"Fine," I say, pushing the word _envy _far back in my mind. It was probably just a dream. I cook an egg for him and sit down with a cup of tea.

"We can go out, but you'd better not dare lay eyes on anyone else," I say casually. It takes me a second to register what I just said, and Usagi widens his eyes. "Misaki?"

I have no control over what I'm saying. "I _said, _don't look at anyone else." Then I slam a hand over my mouth. "Wait, what? I'm supposed to hate you! I didn't mean that."

He laughs. "Okay, I won't look at anyone else, if that's what Misaki wants."

"That's not what I want!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Very sure?"

"Very sure! Positive, in fact!" I take a sip of tea. "I'm only saying."

_Envy. Envy. Envy envy envy. _

What's happening to me?

Usagi and I just go out to a bakery first, and while I glance at the cakes, I think of Kaoruko.

"I wonder how Kaoruko's doing," Usagi says, obviously following my train of thought.

"Don't mention that slut around me," I growl, then flinch.

_What? Misaki, you like Kaoruko! She's your friend! And you're hers! And you love her, in a family way! Why are you saying such things all of a sudden? _

"M-Misaki?" Usagi asks, uncertain, his eyes worried. "What did you just say?"

"I didn't," I say. "I swear, I didn't... I don't know. I really like Kaoruko."

"You just said." Usagi frowns. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Usagi-san, don't you love me?"

He is beyond shocked. "Do you have a fever? Do you want to go home?"

"Don't you love me?" I laugh, my thoughts uncontrollable. Whoever else Usagi loves, whoever Usagi loves who's not me, deserves to die.

I suppose spite is a side effect of envy, but I can't stop talking.

"I love you," he says. "But you're acting strangely."

It's such a relief to hear those words, I sink back into my own thoughts. He's staring at me.

"Baka Usagi!" I exclaim. "Stop staring at me!"

He shakes his head, opening his umbrella. "Let's go."

It was that day my life changed forever.


End file.
